It's You
by Cul Ah
Summary: Sungmin mencari cinta monyetnya di Seoul, tapi ternyata semua tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan...jelek amat nie summary hahaha / KYUMIN/ BL/ 2SHOOT/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

IT'S YOU

Cast : KYUMIN and other SUJU member  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T…  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun..KYUMIN milik KMS  
BL /YAOI/ BOY X BOY

2SHOOT

warning : typos beredaran….ceritanya gk banget -_-

.

.

.

Gedung sekolah yang megah, seragam yang mengagumkan, siswa-siswi yang sangat mempesona, itulah gambaran kecil dari SAPPHIRE BLUE high School. Salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul, jika kau tidak pintar dalam salah satu bidang entah akademik, seni dan olahraga, jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa bersekolah si tempat itu, kecuali jika memang terlahir dari keluarga kaya yang mampu membayar uang sekolah dengan jumlah yang fantastis.

Seorang namja tengah mengagumi bangunan yang ada didepannya, betapa hal ini seperti mimpi, tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya bahwa ia akan mampu bersekolah disini, impian nya sejak kecil. Sejak orang itu, seseorang yang di sayangi Sungmin, harus pindah ke Seoul dari kota asal mereka, Ilsan.

*flashback on  
5 years ago

"Uljima… jangan menangis lagi Minnie-ah, nanti wajah manis mu hilang" ucap seorang namja yang lebih tinggi kepada Sungmin, sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin menenangkan Sungmin yang masih terisak pelan. Sungmin sendiri menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja tampan di depannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkan ku…hiks..hiks…" suara Sungmin terdengar parau

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi"

"Tapi Seoul itu jauh" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak rela orang yang sangat dekat dengannya itu akan meninggalkannya setelah mereka berhasil lulus SD dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Tidak rela, karena Sungmin benar-benar menyayangi dia, terlalu sayang, hingga sebuah rasa manis muncul setiap Sungmin ada di dekat namja itu. Mungkin ini yang namanya Cinta Monyet, betapa indah dan mengharukan, saat anak 9 tahun saling tidak rela melepaskan satu sama lain karena perasaan aneh yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sudah Sungmin-ah, suatu saat kita pasti bertemu, bukan kah kau bilang ingin pergi ke Seoul? Itu impian kita sejak kecil bukan? Aku akan menunggu di sana, arraso?!" Namja itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Sungmin, di angkatnya kepala Sungmin, dihapusnya jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"Berjanjilah pada ku Sungmin-ah, kau akan menemui ku di Seoul" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, dan sore itu mereka menghabiskan hari terakhir mereka bersama di Ilsan sebelum mereka berpisah, berdua saling bercerita mengenang kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil.

*Flashback off

Dan kini Sungmin sudah ada di Seoul, orang tuanya berpindah tugas ke Seoul, dan berkat kemampuan olah raga nya yang memang sangat mengagumkan, bahkan pernah menjuarai kejuaraan Martial arts tingkat Nasional, membuat Sungmin di terima di sekolah ini.

Disinilah kini Sungmin berdiri, di depan pintu gerbang SAPPHIRE BLUE high School. Sungmin memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, yang juga akan menjadi teman Sungmin. Sungmin akan mencari orang itu, namja yang sudah 6 tahun tidak ia temui. Berkat appa Sungmin yang masih berhubungan dengan orang tua namja itu, Sungmin jadi tahu bahwa ia yang akan Sungmin bersekolah disini.  
.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, Sungmin langsung menuju ruang kelas XI A, kelas barunya, di bantu dengan salah seorang murid, dengan cepat Sungmin bisa menemukan ruang kelasnya yang memang berada di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah yang megah.

tok tok tok….. Sungmin mengetuk pintu kelas, Songsaenim langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri mu Sungmin" Sungmin sebelumnya sudah bertemu dengan Park Songseanim, wali kelas nya. Sungmin mengganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kemudian menghadap pada teman-temannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida, Bangapsumnida, Kamsahamnida" Sungmin kembali menunduk, dilihatnya teman-temannya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Kim Kibum" Songseinim menunjuk bangku Kibum yang ada di urutan ke dua didekat pintu masuk, Sungmin langsung menuju bangku di sebelah Kibum.  
.

.

.

"Kibum, apa kau mau mengajak ku untuk berkeliling sekolah" Tanya Sungmin saat jam istirahat tiba

"Nde, kajja… akan ku beri tahu tempat-tempat terbaik di sekolah ini" jawab Kibum semangat, entah apa yang membuat Kibum begitu semangat, biasanya dia hanyalah seorang siswa yang sangat pendiam, jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya, sedikit dingin dan cuek terhadap siapapun, tapi saat Sungmin memberi senyum tulus pada nya, membuat Kibum mau melupakan sejenak ke canggungannya.

Akhirnya Kibum menemani Sungmin untuk berkeliling sekolah, mulai melihat lapangan olah raga yang sangat lengkap,mulai dari lapangan, lab, ruang kesenian dll. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke kantin sekolah, cukup bersyukur karena waktu istirahat di sekolah itu tebilang lama, sehingga mereka masih sempat untuk istirahat setelah berkeliling sekolah.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kau tak bilang pada ku bahwa kau berperingkat satu umum di sekolah ini" ucap Sungmin semangat.

"Eoh? Kata siapa?" Tanya Kibum

"Tadi saat kita melewati papan yang sangat besar itu, yang bertuliskan peringkat siswa disini, kau ada di urutan teratas, kau benar-benar hebat, aku bangga bisa mengenal mu" Sungmin masih saja tersenyum senang kearah Kibum, terlalu semangat karena mengenal anak yang sangat pintar, tidak sadar saat seluruh siswa di kantin mulai diam tapi tetap ada yang berbisik-bisik. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sungmin melihat sekelilingnya, Kibum malah memasang tampang cuek, mata kecil Sungmin sedikit melebar saat dia melihat 5 namja tinggi berjalan bersama lalu duduk di kursi di salah satu sudut kantin.

"Kenapa semua jadi diam? Dan siapa namja-namja itu? Sepertinya semua siswa memperhatikan mereka?" Tanya Sungmin setengah berbisik pada Kibum.

"Mereka adalah para ketua presidium" jawab Kibum sambil meminum jus jeruk yang sudah ia pesan.

"Presidium? Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Semacam Organisasi Siswa, di sekolah lain di sebut OSIS, tapi di sekolah ini menyebutnya Presidium. Jika OSIS memiliki 1 ketua, Presidium di sekolah ini memiliki 5 ketua, salah satunya adalah coordinator nya" Sungmin hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Kibum, sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Setiap ketua memegang bidang yang berbeda, ada Akademik, Kesenian, Olah raga, Kedisiplinan, dan yang 1 adalah Koordinator mereka" Kibum terus menjelaskan, hingga akhirnya Sungmin mengerti.

"Hmmm…pantas saja, mereka terlihat berbeda dengan siswa lain.. sekumpulan namja tiang listrik" ucap Sungmin polos membuat Kibum menatapnya tidak percaya

"Tiang listrik?"

"Nde..lihat saja..mereka sangat tinggi, apa mereka makan galah? Atau tiang listrik"

"Kau benar-benar sangat lucu Sungmin-ah" Kibum tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sedang Sungmin masih menatap 5 namja itu, Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat ada 2 namja yang eerrr… cantik, mendekati 5 namja tiang listrik itu, mereka duduk di sebelah namja yang berbadan lumayan besar dan di sebelah namja tinggi yang tampan, Sungmin terhenyak saat 2 namja cantik itu secara bersamaan mencium 2 namja yang berbeda yang masuk dalam kategori namja tiang listrik itu.

"Itu Heechul Hyung dan Teukie Hyung, Heechul hyung adalah kekasih Hangeng hyung ketua olah raga, dan Teukie hyung kekasih Kangin hyung, ketua bidang kedisiplinan" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, seorang namja mungil duduk diantara Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Kau memiliki teman baru, kenapa tidak dikenalkan pada ku Kibumie?" Tanya namja innocent itu

"Oh Wookie, dia Sungmin, siswa baru di kelas ku, dan Sungmin kenalkan dia Wookie, saudara ku"  
Sungmin menjabat tangan Wookie, disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari Wookie.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" Tanya Kibum kepada Wookie

"Aku sedang marah pada Yesung hyung, issshhh dia benar-benar menyebalkan" lirih Wookie sambil menatap salah satu namja diantara 5 namja tiang listrik. Tak di duga, salah satu namja yang masuk dalam jajaran namja tiang listrik itu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke kursi Wookie, KiBum , dan Sungmin

"Wookie, aku ingin berbicara pada mu" ucap namja itu, wookie hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan pergi dari kantin, terlihat namja berkepala besar *di bunuh Clouds, mengikuti Wookie. Sungmin hanya menatap heran.

"Yesung hyung, ketua kesenian, dia kekasih Wookie"  
Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, cinta saat muda memang rumit.  
.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk di rumah baru nya, sangat senang hari pertama sekolahnya terlewati dengan sangat menyenangkan, masih terfikir sekumpulan namja yang benar-benar mempesona di sekolah baru nya tadi. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Wookie mampir kesebuah café di dekat sekolah. Dengan semangat Wookie menjelaskan betapa ia kesal pada Yesung karena kurang peka nya Yesung, dari Wookie jugalah Sungmin jadi tahu bahwa kelima namja tadi adalah Kangin ketua kedisiplinan dan Hangeng ketua olah raga, serta Yesung ketua kesenian adalah siswa kelas 3, Sedangkan Siwon siswa kelas 2 adalah coordinator Presidum, dan yang terakhir, yang membuat Sungmin heran, Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas 1 yang menjabat sebagai ketua 1 tapi menjadi ketua Presium bidang akademik, pasti anak itu benar-benar pintar, batin Sungmin.

Sungmin meraih sebuah foto diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur nya, tampak wajah sungmin bersama namja yang akan segera di temui oleh Sungmin.

"Aku akan menemui mu, pasti, sesuai janjiku, meski aku tak tau bagaimana kau sekarang, tapi aku pasti akan mengenali mu saat kita bertemu" sungmin berkata di depan foto yang ia pegang.  
.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian menelusuri koridor sekolah, Kibum tidak masuk hari ini, karena harus mengikuti sebuah olimpiade, sedangkan Wookie entah kemana, tadi Sungmin sempat melihatnya berjalan berdua dengan Yesung, mungkin mereka sudah berbaikan.

Dengan santai Sungmin berjalan sambil memakan lilopop di tangannya, menikmati setiap apa yang ia lihat di setiap sudut sekolah itu, benar-benar mengesankan. Sungmin berjalan mundur, tidak sadar ada orang di belakangnya, hingga akhirnya…

BRRUUKKKK

Sungmin terjatuh kebelakang, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit, tapi malang bagi orang dibelakang Sungmin tadi, ia jatuh terduduk dan ditimpai tubuh Sungmin yang mungkin cukup berat. Sungminmelongo sesaat sambil memiringkan wajahnya, menatap tidak percaya wajah orang yang ia tabrak.

"Kau…berat, cepat menyingkir dari tubuh ku" satu kalimat yang sangat menusuk itu keluar dari mulut namja berambut coklat ikal itu, membuat Sungmin segera berdiri dari posisi awalnya.

"aahhh…mianhae..aku tidak sengaja" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya.

"Makanya, jangan berjalan mundur, kau pikir ini di rumah mu" kata orang itu kasar

"Mianhae….jeongmal mianhae" Sungmin terus menundukan wajahnya, sedikit takut dengan tatapan orang di depannya itu.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Sebuah suara berat membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya wajah tampan di samping namja berwajah evil yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Anak ini, dengan seenaknya menabrak ku" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, jangan kekanakan Kyu, lagi pula kau baik-baik saja….mmmm… kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon namja tampan tadi mengalihkan pertanyaannya ke Sungmin, Sungmin berdiri kaku, tatapan Siwon, tatapan ini….

"Heii…kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

"Nde…gwenchana…mianhae sekali lagi" Sungmin sekali lagi menundukan wajahnya, lalu pergi berlalu dari situ.

"Aku mau ke ruang presidium duluan Kyu" Ucap Siwon, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun berdiam sesaat di tempat itu, hingga akhirnya ia sadar ada sebuah benda tergeletak di lantai, handphone berwarna pink, Kyuhyun mengambil hp itu, tidak sengaja memencet tombol aktif, sebuah foto terlihat di wallpaper dengan tulisan yang cukup besar

"Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun saat membaca tulisan di layar hp itu.  
.

.

.

"Umma.. apa umma melihat handphone ku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Ummanya yang sedang memasak makan malam, Sungmin baru sadar handphone nya tidak ada sesampai dirumah, saat ia membereskan semua bukunya dari tas yang telah ia pakai.

"Ani…mungkin kau lupa menaruh nya chagi" ucap Umma sambil tetap mengaduk masakannya.

"Tidak ada Umma…aiisshhh.. padahal itu hp baru yang dibelikan appa saat kita baru pindah ke Seoul" lirih Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di samping appanya yang menikmati kopi di meja makan.

"Mungkin tertinggal di sekolah" kata appa Sungmin singkat, Sungmin menatap appa nya sekilas

"Ya mungkin…mungkin aku taruh di loker dan lupa mengambilnya lagi…aaiissshhh..padahal aku sudah berjanji menelepon Kibum, besok akan ada pekan budaya di sekolah"

"Pake punya appa dulu, bukan kah kau selalu menyimpan nomor teman mu di buku mu"

"Ahh..nde…gomawo appa" Sungmin langsung mengambil handphone appanya yang tergeletak di meja kesil di pojokan ruangan, dan langsung membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya , membuat appanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aegya nya yang manis itu.  
.

.

.  
SAPPHIRE BLUE high school mengadakan sebuah pekan budaya, seluruh siswa di wajibkan untuk hadir, dan Sungmin sangat bersemangat, dia sudah janjian dengan Kibum untuk menikmati pekan budaya bersama. Dengan semangat Sungmin berangkat dari rumahnya menuju sekolah dengan bis kota yang biasa ia tumpangi, Appa dan Umma Sungmin adalah pengajar di salah satu Universitas di Seoul, mereka selalu berangkat lebih awal dari Sungmin, hal ini akhirnya membuat Sungmin harus selalu berangkat sendirian ke sekolah. Sungmin tidak terlalu memikirkan handphone nya, dia masih yakin bahwa mungkin tertinggal di loker.

Sungmin mencari Kibum di semua sudut sekolah, namun tak kunjung bertemu. Sungmin sempat berpapasan dengan Wookie yang tengah bersama namjachingunya aka Yesung, namun karena takut menganggu akhirnya Sungmin memilih tidak ikut bergabung.

Sungmin melewati sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong, dia berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk sambil menundukan wajahnya, Sungmin mencoba mendekat, namun saat hendak masuk ke ruangan itu ia batalkan saat melihat seseorang yang lain tengah berdiri di depan orang yang Sungmin kenal.

"Kibummie, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan ku?" Tanya orang yang tengah berdiri didepan Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum, Kibum tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jangan diam seperti ini, jika memukul ku membuat mu memaafkan ku, maka pukul aku" Orang itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kibum.

"Lepaskan Woonie..sakit" Kibum mencoba menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya erat

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah…"Woonie"…lirih nya, orang yang ingin ia temui jika ia benar-benar ada di Seoul, teman masa kecil nya, cinta monyet nya, ada dihadapannya sekarang.. dan Kibum.

Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, hatinya sedikit sakit saat harus mengakui teman masa kecil nya yang sangat ia sayangi itu kini sudah mencintai orang lain, terlihat dari sorot mata Siwon ke Kibum, terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan jika seperti itu, namun itulah adanya. Setengah berlari Sungmin melewati anak tangga, dan satu kesalahn Sungmin adalah saat ia tidak memperhatikan anak tangga yang cukup lebar, dan akhirnya…

"Aaaakkkkhhh" Sungmin meringis sakit saat kaki nya terkilir karena berjalan terlalu cepat di tangga, Sungmin mengusap kakinya, namun masih terasa sakit.

"Kau itu ceroboh sekali" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin, di lihatnya wajah pemilik mata obsidian yang berdiri didepannya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, membantu mengusap kaki Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin terus menahan sakit, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba meminta untuk turun.

"Bukan kah kau kesakitan? Kita akan ke ruang kesehatan, jangan banyak bicara dan cobalah untuk menurut" kata-kata itu seakan menjadi perintah untuk Sungmin diam saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan mendudukannya di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

"aishhh..bagaimana bisa mereka membawa kunci kotak obat" decih Kyuhyun mendapati lemari obat yang terkunci.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun menatapnya sesaat, mendekati Sungmin, lalu menyodorkan sebuah benda dari sakunya kepada Sungmin.

"Handphone ku" Sungmin menerima benda tipis berwarna pink itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menjatuhkan nya kemarin"

"Ah..gomawo..tapi mianhae untuk kecerobohan ku kemarin" ucap Sungmin lagi, Sungmin mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang, namun sial, kakinya masih terasa sakit, hingga membuatnya berdiri limbung, dan dalam hitungan detik, Sungmin kembali terjatuh, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak merasakan sakit.

Sungmin membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, menatap tidak percaya wajah yang ada dihadapannya, mata yang menuntut tapi teduh, milik Kyuhyun seakan memenjarakan pandangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu dekat, hembusan nafas mereka satu sama lain bisa mereka rasakan, Sungmin terus menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun, tatapan menuntut, benar-benar ,membuat Sungmin tak sadar

Krriieeeekkkkk… suara kenop pintu yang dibuka membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera sadar dengan posisi mereka, dimana Sungmin menindih kyuhyun. Sungmin segera bangun, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mampu menatap Kyuhyun, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdekat cepat saat melihat Kyuhyun dari tekat, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, kesadarannya seakan setengah hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin terlihat memerah

"Aaaa…nde…. Aku duluan kembali ke kelas ku dulu, gomawo atas bantuan mu"

Sungmin segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan, tangannya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya

"Ada apa dengan ku?" batin Sungmin sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

TEBECE~~~~~

Mian jika ceritanya kekanakan banget..ini epep udah lama bangat..dibuat pas awal-awal nyoba bikin epep…jatohnya jelek banget nie epep hahaha

GOMAWO sudah mau membaca


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S YOU/ Part 2 of 2/END**

**Cast : KYUMIN and other SUJU member**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun..KYUMIN milik KMS**

**BL /YAOI/ BOY X BOY**

**warning : typos beredaran…dan ceritanya asli aneh dan kekanakan**

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya di atas kasur di ruang kesehatan setelah Sungmin pergi begitu saja, menyentuh dada nya yang berdetak kencang saat ia menatap Sungmin tadi dari dekat, mata bening Sungmin seakan menarik nya dalam sebuah pemandangan yang indah, perlahan Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh nya,mencoba menutup mata nya namun tidak berhasil

'_ada apa dengan ku? Apa aku menyukai nya? Ah tidak mungkin…. Aku hanya terpesona dengan tatapan foxi nya, hanya terpesona, tapi…. Ahhh sial, kenapa jatung ku terus saja berdetak dengan kencang' _batin Kyuhyun mencoba menyangkal perasaan yang tiba-tiba hadir di dalam diri nya.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang, berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan menuju ruang presidium sepertinya situasi hening akan semakin membuatnya kacau dan terus memikirkan sosok bernama Sungmin itu.

.

.

.  
Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya saat masuk kedalam ruang Ketua Presidium. Sebuah pemandangan yang di sajikan oleh Hyung-deul nya yang sebenarnya pemandangan yang biasa sih. Maksud nya biasa di lihat oleh Kyuhyun tiap kali waktu luang , apa? Tentu saja hyung-deul nya bermesraan dengan namja chingu mereka masing-masing, tentu saja minus Siwon. Lihatlah pasangan KangTeuk yang asik makan berdua, YeWook tengah asik bernyanyi berdua di ruangan sebelah, dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun selalu menarik nafas nya berat adalah, HanChul, lihatlah…pasangan itu tengah asik saling berciuman bibir, Hangeng yang duduk di kursi pojok, Heechul di pangkuannya melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja China tampan itu sambil terus saling melumat.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Siwon membuka mata nya saat suara kyuhyun terdengar di dekat nya, tepat nya Kyuhyun sudah duduk di samping Siwon.

"Aniya…kau dari mana?" Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Kyuhyun pendek, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Terlalu malas jika harus menjelaskan yang sudah terjadi pada nya pada hyung nya itu, Siwon sendiri hanya menatap kyuhyun tak mengerti yang berjalan dan keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya sama seperti kyuhyun tadi saat menyaksikan pemandangan disekitarnya itu.  
.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kibum keras pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah, merasa ada yang memanggil, Sungmin membalik kan badan nya, di dapat nya Kibum yang berlari kecil menghampiri nya.

"Mianhae Sungmin, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan, jadi baru bisa menemui mu sekarang" ucap Kibum sambil mengatur nafas nya karena berlari sejak daritadi mencari Sungmin. Seharus nya Kibum sudah bersama dengan Sungmin sejak acara di mulai, tapi karena di seret paksa oleh Siwon tadi, akhir nya Kibum hanya bisa menurut, tenaga nya tidak cukup besar untuk menolak saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Gwenchana, ayo kita menikmati acara ini" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kibum lalu mengajak Kibum berjalan menuju auditorium sekolah, tempat yang menjadi pusat acara pekan budaya. Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa, memang seharus nya biasa, Kibum tidak salah apa-apa pada nya, hanya saja Sungmin sedikit sesak saat mengingat bahwa Kibum lah orang yang di cintai Siwon atau Woonie, teman masa kecil Sungmin, orang yang di sayangi Sungmin.

Kibum dan Sungmin kini sudah berada di ruang auditorium, banyak sekali stand-stand di sana.

"Sungmin… gwechana?" Tanya Kibum saat melihat wajah Sungmin daritadi terlihat.. .sedih, bingung, dan melamun.

"A…aniya…ahh, ayo kita kesana" jawab Sungmin gugup, Sungmin membalikkan badan nya dengan cepat, tanpa memperhatikan sekitar nya, dan akhir nya….

Duuukkkkk….

Sungmin mengusap kening nyakarena sakit menabrak sesuatu sambil memejamkan mata nya, merasakan tubuh nya seperti terkunci, Sungmin membuka mata nya pelan, dan akhir nya mata nya membulat sempurna saat di lihat nya wajah orang di depannya, mata obsidian itu lagi, untuk sesaat Sungmin kembali terperangkap dalam tatapan menuntut itu. Tangan Sungmin menangkup di kedua bahu tegap itu, sedangkan tangan orang itu melingkar dengan indahnya di pinggang Sungmin. Sesaat keduanya saling menatap tak bereaksi apapun.

"Ehem…." Suara itu benar-benar menganggu posisi romantis itu…..Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau yang bernama Sungmin?" Tanya orang yang tadi berdeham menganggu posisi enak Kyuhyun dan menatap sesaat pada namja berkepala besar itu *di gebukin clouds…. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Manis.." ucap Yesung sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Ish..kau ini apa-apaan hyung. Kalo Wookie hyung tau, kau pasti langsung di bunuh" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yesung dari pipi Sungmin membuat Yesung memandang Kyuhyun intens, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun risih.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin ya Kyuhyun-ah?" Ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya karena tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Aishhh…" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, Yesung memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari nya sambil tersenyum, Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan dan tersenyum pada Sungmin, lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri hanya terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yesung, yah meskipun Yesung itu pacar Wookie tapi ia belum sempat berkenalan.

"Seperti nya Kyuhyun memang menyukai mu" ucap Kibum sambil memegang bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin menatap Kibum sambil menautkan alisnya.

"M..Mwoya?...ahhhh….ani…." Sungmin tersenyum paksa pada Kibum sambil mencoba meredam gejolak di hati nya, entah kenapa dadanya berdetak kencang saat bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun tadi.  
.

.

.

"Umma….. jika orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain, apa kita harus merelakannya?" Tanya Sungmin saat tengah bersama umma nya di ruang keluarga rumah nya.

"Apa terasa sakit?"

"Mwo?"

"Maksud umma, apa hati mu terasa sangat sakit?" Sungmin menatap umma nya sesaat, lalu memegang dada nya, sedikit menekan nya,.

"Sesak umma, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang meredam rasa sesak itu" ucap Sungmin, nyonya Lee lalu tersenyum.

"Itu arti nya kau baik-baik saja, biarkan orang yang kamu cintai itu mencintai orang lain, memang sulit chagi, tapi umma rasa kau akan mendapat kan cinta yang lain"

"Tidak akan semudah itu umma" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala nya, ya…. Sungmin memang merelakan jika memang Woonie nya mencintai orang lain, hanya saja Sungmin ragu akan mendapatkan cinta yang lain dengan cepat.

"Memang, tapi pasti ada…. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tidur lah" Sungmin mengangguk, membereskan buku-buku nya diatas meja, mengecup pipi umma nya sekilas, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar nya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pengecut….. aku akan menemui nya besok" ucap Sungmin pelan pada diri nya sendiri, sebelum akhir nya memejamkan mata nya dan terlelap.  
.

.

.

Sungmin mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk sendirian di pinggiran lapangan basket, kini Sungmin ada di belakang namja tampan itu, sedikit ragu Sungmin memberanikan tangan nya menyentuh pundak tegap itu, dengan cepat sosok itu memandang Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung di belakang nya.

"Si…Siwon-shi… bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Tentu saja" Siwon menggeser badan nya, Sungmin lalu duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti mereka, pikiran Sungmin masih mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, sedang kan Siwon menatap Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah.

"Apa yang ing….."

"Kau benar-benar membukti kan ucapan mu dulu, menjadi namja yang hebat"

Mata Siwon mengerjap tidak mengerti ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin membalas tatapan Siwon dengan senyuman.

"Aku sudah di Seoul sekarang, sesuai janji ku dulu" Lanjut Sungmin, Siwon makin membulatkan mata nya.

"Min…Minnie" Ucap Siwon terbata, Sungmin menganggukan kepala nya cepat.

Greeepppp….

Siwon langsung memeluk Sungmin cepat, memeluk erat, untuk sesaat Sungmin menikmati pelukan Siwon, namun saat dirasa nya pelukan itu semakin erat membuat nya sesak, Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ah..mianhae…..aku hanya kaget, bagaimana aku tidak menyadari kau sejak pertama kita bertemu, dan kenapa kau baru mengatakan nya pada ku sekarang, bukan kah kau masuk kesekolah ini sudah 2 minggu?"

"Aku juga baru tau bahwa Kau itu Woonie beberapa hari yang lalu" Siwon kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Bogoshipo…kau bertambah manis sekarang" Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu mencubit pipi Sungmin, Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pipi nya, lalu mengusap pipi bulat nya yang memerah akibat di cubit cukup kencang oleh Siwon.

"Aish…aku bukan bayi atau anak kecil lagi, jangan mencubit pipi ku seenak nya" Sungmin masih mengusap pipi nya, Siwon hanya terkekeh.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Kibum?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Siwon menjadi salah tingkah, tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Sungmin, merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana Woonie jika kau memang mincintai Kibum"

"Mianhae" ucap Siwon lirih

"Aniya… kau tidak salah apa-apa, aku memang mencintai mu sejak dulu, tapi melihat kau mencintai Kibum, aku jadi tahu, bahwa ternyata perasaan ku pada mu juga tidak sebesar yang aku pikirkan"

"Maksud mu?" Siwon tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Sungmin.

"Jika aku benar-benar mencintai mu, mungkin aku akan berusaha mengambil mu lagi dari Kibum, meski terdengar jahat tapi pasti akan ku lakukan mengingat banyak hal yang aku lakukan demi menemui mu di Seoul, tapi…aku tidak melakukan nya, aku juga tidak sesakit apa yang aku pikirkan, itu berarti aku merelakan mu"

"Gomawo Sungmin" Siwon kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau itu..kenapa suka sekali memeluk ku…tapi, apa kau ada masalah dengan Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin, sedikit penasaran juga ternyata sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Hanya salah paham. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan pada nya lagi"

"Nde..Kibum orang yang baik, dia juga pasti sangat mencintai mu… Siwonnie Hwaiting" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangan nya, entah kenapa sekarang sesak di dada nya seakan telah hilang, Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan tersenyum, tidak menyangka, sahabat kecil nya dulu yang sangat cengeng sekarang menjadi begitu hebat.  
.

.

.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin saat Sungmin hendak kembali ke kelas nya, Sungmin mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun, namun tidak berhasil, akhir nya Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun membawa nya ke sebuah ruangan, ruang presidium.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di sofa ruangan itu, lalu Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, dan dengan cepat melumat bibir Sungmin cepat, awal nya Sungmin hanya diam, namun saat ia sadar, Sungmin segera mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangan nya, sedangkan tangan satu nya mendorong tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman nya, Sungmin menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya, mencoba menghindari ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih melumat bibir atas Sungmin, mencoba menyesap bibir Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun sedikit mengendorkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sungmin…

PLakkkkkk

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kau…Benar-benar menjijikan!" bentak Sungmin, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Sungmin membanting keras pintu ruangan itu, sesaat kemudian dia baru menyadari perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun meremas pelan rambut nya, menyesali perbuatan bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kyuhyun cemburu? Ya…. Kyuhyun benar-benar cemburu saat melihat Sungmin bersama dengan Siwon di pinggir lapangan tadi, melihat mereka berpelukan, meski tidak mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicara kan tadi. Kyuhyun mengkaui bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sungmin, dan betapa bodoh nya dia melakukan hal itu.  
.

.

.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Kyuhyun beberapa kali, sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun terus mencoba meminta maaf pada Sungmin, mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun, namun tidak pernah di gubris oleh Sungmin. Sungmin masih benar-benar marah di perlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun seperti nya benar-benar menyukai mu Sungmin-ah" ucap Kibum pada sahabat nya

"Apa sikap nya pada ku memperlihat kan sebagai sikap suka atau cinta? dia benar-benar keterlaluan" Sungut Sungmin kesal

"Dia melakukan nya karena terlalu cemburu pada ku, tidak bisakah kau memaafkan nya?" kini Siwon ikut-ikutan bicara, lalu duduk di sebelah Kibum. Yah…. Kibum dan Siwon sudah baikan *author malas menceritakan nya..hehehehe ^^v, Kyuhyun menceritakan hal yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin kepada Siwon, dan betapa makin menyesal nya Kyuhyun, saat Siwon menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya saat itu dengan Sungmin.

"Kau juga ikut bersekongkol dengan yang lain, agar aku memaafkan bocah kurang ajar itu"

"Dia mencintai mu" Ucap seseorang yang lain lagi, Sungmin menatap orang itu tidak percaya, orang itu dengan manis nya lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin, mengamati sesaat wajah Sungmin, lalu mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Aku hyung nya, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu sebelum nya, seminggu ini dia seperti orang gila, dan aku tahu itu pasti karena kau penyebab nya manis… Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada mu" Ucap Heechul senang, senang akhir nya dongsaeng nya yang super jahil dan sikap menyebalkan melebihi setan itu, seminggu ini tidak mengganggu nya karena sibuk dengan pikiran dan hati nya karena perasaan nya pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai nya?" Tanya Heechul lagi

"M..mwo? menyukai nya?a..aniya…aku kekelas dulu" Sungmin langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin

"Dia menyukai Kyuhyun….Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.. kedua nya benar-benar bodoh, kenapa tidak di ungkap kan jika memang saling menyukai" ucapan Heechul di tanggapi anggukan oleh Siwon dan Kibum.  
.

.

.

Pelajaran tengah berjalan dengan tenang, semua murid mendengar penjelasan dari Songsaenim, akan tetap berjalan dengan tenang jika tidak saja tidak ada sebuah suara dari speaker yang terpasang tiap kelas, tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Tes…tes…perhatian….Aku Cho Kyuhyun…Kepada siswa bernama Lee Sungmin kelas XI A, dengarkan…mianhae..aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku akui aku cemburu..ya aku cemburu…." Tanpa menunggu ucapan itu selesai, Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduk nya, berlari menuju ruang audio pusat di sekolah, Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menggunakan cara ini.

"Aku mencintai mu….Aku mencium..mmppptttttt.." Suara Kyuhyun terputus saat ada sebuah tangan membungkam mulut segera Sungmin menekan tombol off di depan Kyuhyun agar suara di ruang itu tidak lagi menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Seenak nya saja, kau bahkan tadi hampir mengatakan bahwa kau mencium ku, ish…apa kau tidak punya otak, bagamiana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu lewat audio sekolah dan pasti satu sekolah akan tahu…mmmpptt"

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir nya sesaat di bibir Sungmin, membuat kata-kata Sungmin terpotong.

"Kau itu sangat banyak bicara"

"Yackk….kenapa kau mencium ku lagi" Sungmin hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun, namun tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkap tangan Sungmin.

"Saranghae…neomu Saranghamnida" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam.

"Yack…jawab kata-kata ku Lee Sungmin" bentak Kyuhyun karena kesal melihat Sungmin diam saja.

"Ish..kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan sekali, aku ini lebih tua dari mu..dan lagi pula kau mengharapkan aku menjawab apa hah?"

"Kau cukup menjawab Naddo Saranghae Kyu, cukup kata itu hyung" kata Kyuhyun lagi

"Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali, bahkan aku belum memaaf kan mu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, hati nya berdetak sangat cepat saat menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah Sungmin, sejak kemarin saat Heechul mengatakan bahwa Sungmin menyukai nya, Kyuhyun jadi sangat yakin mengatakan perasaannnya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Sungmin, hembusan nafas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit bergetar dan akhirnya menutup matanya, Kyuhyun kembali menjauh kan wajah nya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Sungmin membuka mata nya, dilhat nya wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dari wajah nya, malu karena ia merasa seakan tadi meminta Kyuhyun untuk mencium nya.

"Ahahaha… kau pikir aku akan mencium mu?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ish menyebalkan" Sungmin membalikan badan nya, hendak keluar dari Ruangan itu, namun Kyuhyun menarik tangan nya dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, ya dia sepertinya terjebak dalam tatapan Kyuhyun, itu terlalu mempesona, dan Sungmin tak ingin menyangkalnya lagi, sejujurnya dia cukup menikmati saat Kyuhyuun dengan bodoh selalu mengikutinya untuk meminta maaf.

"Naddo Saranghae Kyu" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"YYEEEAAAAAAAAAYYYYHHHHHHHHHH HH" suara samar-samar terdengar di telinga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari luar ruangan itu, oh ayolah… ruangan ini kedap suara, jika suara dari luar sampai terdengar, berarti suara itu sebenarnya sangat keras. Dengan pandangan horror, Sungmin menatap lampu kecil di samping microfon masih menyala.

"Bukan kah aku tadi sudah mematikan nya?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang lampu itu juga, lalu memencet tombol yang berbeda dengan yang di pencet Sungmin tadi.

"Sudah mati…ayo keluar chagi" goda Kyuhyun

"ANIYA….. berarti satu sekolah mendengar apa ang kita ucap kan tadi?' Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya, Kyuhyun malah mengangguk dengan senang.

"AAAAAAAA…aku tidak mau keluar dari sini…..aku malu…." Sungmin benar-benar menyesali semua ucapan yang sudah ia ucapkan di ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa…teman-teman terdengar cukup ikut bahagia karena kau menerima cinta ku" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata nya.

"YAckkk…Cho Kyuhyun…ini semua karena kau…"teriak Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu itu, dan langsung berlari pergi, merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa nya, jangan lupakan bahwa Sungmin juara martial-art. Akhir nya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pada akhir nya tetap saja Sungmin harus keluar dari ruang audio sekolah, dan harus siap menerima olokan teman-teman satu sekolah.

**END….**

Hahahahahaha sebelumnya ma'accih*ngalay…. atas tanggapan baik di chap pertama

Ini FF emang agak begimanaaaa gitu..ceritanya ababil banget…muehehehehe

OKHAE..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^.^


End file.
